The Greatest Prank Of All Time
by Entertainmensch
Summary: At a young age Naruto heard about the Chunin exam and got the idea to prank the whole village, playing the role of the dead-last while training secretly. He gains all kind of abilities like Senjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Hiraishin, Mokuton, control over all five elements, medical-jutsu and Kurama Chakra Mode using Kage Bushin's.
1. Training!

**The Greatest Prank Of All Time**

Many people saw him just as a loud-mouthed fool, always going around with a cheery grin and apparently with nearly no skill. Just a few could see the enigma that Naruto Uzumaki really was, and nobody was able to decipher it. While the first part about his personality was in fact true, he was one of the most cheerful persons to ever live, the later statement about his non-existent skill, couldn't be further from the truth.  
In addition to his happy-go-lucky attitude Naruto was one of the most cunning pranksters to ever live. After witnessing how awestruck and surprised an academy teacher was after a Genin performed a B-Rank Jutsu and hearing about the Chunin Exam, where he could show of his skill in front of a large audience, he began to develop the plan for his greatest prank, a prank that will shock Konoha and many outsiders to the core. His primary objective wasn't to protect the village and be acknowledged. But to fulfill his duty as "Pranking King of Konohagakure." While not enjoying it, he began going to the library on a daily base, using the Henge No Jutsu (Transformation Technique), after learning the basics of chakra to maintain his cover as an idiot.  
It didn't take him long, in fact it was just two weeks before his 7th birthday, to stumble across several books about Biju (Tailed Beasts), Sealing and the history of Konoha, especially the time of the Yondaime (4th) Hokage. After connecting the dots, he saw a clear image: HE WAS THE SON OF THE YONDAIME AND THE CONTAINER OF THE KYUBI (Nine-Tailed).  
For a short time the most different feelings swirled around in his mind, hatred, because of his miserable life in the village, pity, for the people who were too dumb to understand, grief, for the loose of a family he never got to know, happiness, for knowing that his parents didn't abandoned him, but most importantly determination, to, not only show the villagers that he was no demon, but also to make sure his parents would be proud of him and to protect the village they loved.

o0o0o

Several days later, he remembered reading about the Sensei of the Yondaime, the legendary Toad Sage Jiraya. While he didn't want to tell the Sandaime (3rd) about his discoveries, to surprise him, Jiraya would be a great help for sure. Therefore, when he heard rumours about the Gama Sennin (Toad Sage) visiting the Leaf, he instantly started a village wide searching and found him rather quickly, peaking at the women-side of the hot springs.  
"Oi, your old pervert, what are you doing here?"  
"Shut up brat! You are going to alarm those beauties and end my research."  
"And why do you think I care?", asked Naruto with a deadpan.  
"Because I'm Jiraya, one of the legendary Sanin (Three Ninja), the Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku and … the greatest super-pervert of all time.", the hermit introduced himself, while doing his "unique" dance.  
"So, you are him.", said Naruto coldly. "Then allow me to introduce myself, too, even if I'm sure you know who I'm."  
"Why would I know about you?", Jiraya asked, with a small frown on his face, now fully concentrated on him and completely forgetting his research.  
"Because I'm Naruto Namikaze", Jiraya gasped, "the son of Kushina Namikaze, former Uzumaki, known as the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero and Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime and Konoha's Yellow Flash. And if my suspicions are correct, your forgotten godson.", answered Naruto.  
"How...How do you know?", asked Jiraya shock evident on his face.  
"It's rather simple" deadpaned Naruto "I look nearly exactly like my father, possess the maiden name of my mother and the Kyubi No Kitsune (Nine-Tailed Fox) is sealed into me, so...yeah!"  
"You know about the Kyubi, too?"  
"You know nothing about my life, do you? Being kicked out of the orphanage at five, ignored by the more considerate people and openly shunned and insulted by the rest is kind of a dead giveaway, that you aren't everyones favourite blonde. So, if you know something about Biju, heard that you are a demon for your whole life and bear a gigantic seal on your stomach, it isn't really hard to figure out."  
"WHAT?! I know that you wouldn't be the most liked person to some, but to consider you as a nuisance instead of the hero you are. Those damn bastards, I'm going to…", Jiraya cried out getting more and more furious every second, while forgetting that he still was near the women hot-spring. So just a few seconds after he began his outburst a group of angry kunoichi broke through the fence, seeking the person who was causing the noise. While normally Jiraya would allow them to beat him up, enjoying the touches, now he was so pissed off that the females instantly stopped in their tracks. "Get back!" Jiraya growled without even looking at the exposed women, so much KI (Killing Intent) coming from him, that most of them would have puked if they were not concentrated on fleeing.  
After he drove away the kunoichi, he turned around to Naruto, who was pale from the KI even if it wasn't directed towards him.  
"Please, Naruto, can you forgive me? I will try my best to be a better godfather from now on.", pleaded the Toad Sage.  
"Hm…yes, I will forgive", answered a still pale blonde, "under two circumstances.", he continued with a smirk, "One you will not the Hokage-jiji (Grandpa or Old Man) about anything concerning me and second you will aid me with my prank."  
"DEAL!", answered Jiraya without barely waiting for all details, "So what is this prank of yours?"  
So, with a mischievous grin and happy that he not only encountered someone to help him with his plan, but also could be like a father to him, he started explaining his prank. He informed him that he wanted to act like a dead-last idiot without any skill until his first Chunin exam finals, where he would shock everyone with what he actually could do. Jiraya happily agreed with his plan, being an author, he possessed a love for the dramatic and further told him that he will support him all he could.

o0o0o

Afterwards, Jiraya checked Naruto's Chakra Reserves and was extremely happy that he had all the requirements for one of the best training schedules thinkable. The Kage Bushin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone). His enormous reserves allow him to produce countless clones, and the Kyubi would heal any damage done to his brain while dispelling the clones.  
The next few days where extremely exciting for Naruto, he got down the clone Technique in two hours and then proceed to send half of his clone doing chakra control exercises, while the rest were given scrolls and books to read by Jiraya learning everything that could prove useful. While his clones worked on this task, he began his physical workout. After Jiraya put Resistance and Weight Seals on Naruto, his growth became ridiculous, the Kyubi chakra healing his muscles overnight and replenishing his stamina helped him to increase his Resistance Seal to level 3, equalling to walking in a river, and the Weight Seals to 50kg per limb, in one week, a thing even Gai couldn't achieve with his training.  
So, over the course of the next year Naruto's skill grew by leaps and bounds. After five months with hundreds of clones working all around the clock, he mastered every chakra control exercise that you could think of, being able to balance Kunai's on himself, while walking up a waterfall. So, to better his control and at least keep his current level Jiraya needed to add Chakra seals to Naruto's body. They worked like a mix between the five elemental seal and Resistance seals, disturbing Naruto chakra control more and more with each level. Thanks to his clones and the seals placed on him he grew phenomenal. At his 8th birthday he currently was on Resistance Seal level 5, wearing additionally 250kg on each limb and having the chakra control necessary to use B-Rank and lower Genjutsus. His chakra reserves, while not really measurable without the Byakugan, were easily around the level a Kage had. Jiraya gave him one of the greatest presents one could ask for, a summoning contract, to be precise the contract for the Toad Clan. In addition to that he got a cute little wallet, he called Gama-chan and instantly began precious to him, that was filled to the brim with money.

o0o0o

Just a few weeks after that he started his four-year long training in the Ninja Academy. To put it simple he was bored. Not only he knew everything that was taught, due to his clone reading all the books and scrolls Jiraya could manage to get his hands on, he also couldn't answer the questions and needed to act dumb. And what made even worse for him was that he couldn't train at all during that time. To his relief just after two weeks of school Jiraya came back to report to the Sandaime and help Naruto with his training. Hearing of his misery the Toad Sage began to laugh like a mad man.

"Oi, brat, you use Kage Bushins for almost everything, but never got the idea to send one of them to school? I thought you were a genius.", Jiraya said after calming himself

"What?! I…of course I thought about sending a Shadow Clone, but what would I do if they somehow got dispelled? It would kind of ruin my image if people knew I can use a B-Rank Ninjutsu.", Naruto shouted back at the hermit.

"And you never got the idea to ask me for a different kind of clone? You should know that there are more types of Bushins from the scrolls I gave you."

"How? You left after telling me how to summu…"

"Yes, exactly you could have sent me a messenger Toad anytime. But anyways let me demonstrate you a technique that will suit you perfectly in this situation.", Jiraya said while searching his pouch for a scroll "Ah yes. Have you ever heard of a Blood Clone?", Naruto kept quiet, shaking his head.

"It's works similar to a Kage Bushin, but it comes with a whole lot of new advantages and disadvantages. For starters you can transfer the clone's memories, without dispelling them, by a simple command, furthermore they aren't dispelling from most wounds and unlike Shadow Clones keep on fighting, sometimes even after fatal wounds. But all this comes with a considerable disadvantage, to create a Blood Clone you need blood, your own blood, and lots of it, more than your own weight is blood is needed to create one clone. A healthy shinobi needs around two years for this technique to complete, without suffering permanent injuries.", Naruto looked really depressed, with clouds forming over his after the explanation ended. Jiraya again began to laugh seeing his student like that, but quickly pulled himself together "I wouldn't be the great Jirayasama, Sage of Mt. Myoboku, if I didn't think about that, would I? I placed a Blood Seal on your body that drained blood from you since nearly a year. I'm certain with your healing ability it's already enough." Hearing that, Naruto's mood instantly lightened up and he began listening to Jiraya's instructions. After half an hour of repeating the necessary hand signs, he performed the Jutsu and was surprised to see not only one but three identical copies of himself. Jiraya nearly jumped in surprise. That's great Naruto, that will accelerated your training quickly. Okay, here is what we are going to do. Your 1st Clone will stay here in Konoha, acting dumb and like the dead-last, the 2nd will be sealed inside a Seal on your body, it will make a great decoy if you ever need on, it can be a powerful tool if you ever need to flee. The last one and yourself are going to come with me on a training trip. While the original stays with me, the clone will be with Tsunade-hime, learning everything you can about Iryo Ninjutsu (Medical Ninja Techniques) and her super strength." After hearing this all four Naruto's began jumping in excitement, yelling that this will be "super cool, dattebayo!" A few minutes later they calmed themselves down, with only number one looking a bit depressed, after realizing he had to play the dumb idiot.

Later that night three Naruto's, with one being sealed inside the original, left the Village Hidden in the Leaf, without anyone taking notice.

o0o0o

For the first part of their Journey, to fund Tsunade and convince her to teach Naruto, they travelled at a rather comfortable pace, while the blonde finally, began learning Taijutsu. But of course, not in the conventional way.

Countless Clones where gathered on a wide plain, each and every one learning a different Taijutsu style.

"Oi, Ero-Sennin, remind me again, why can't I learn one or two styles like everybody else."

"Gaki, how many times do I need to tell you to stop calling me that, and you need to learn all those styles to master one of the greatest styles ever…the Enticing Fist."

"What is the Enticing Fist, I'm not going to sell my body...!" Naruto frowned

"No that's not it at all" deadpanned Jiraya "The Enticing Fist is called so because you show your opponent false openings that you left purposely to surprise your enemy. That's why you first need to learn all those other styles, so that you can anticipate what your opening is most likely to use.

The style is perfect against everyone that underestimate their opponents, a vice many shinobi suffer. And just think about you, beating someone, while first using a seemingly incomplete style."

The last part cached Naruto's attention, it would be a perfect style for his prank.

o0o0o

Nearly nine months passed since Naruto and Jiraya left Konoha. He was now proficient in nearly any style that Jiraya had him learn, he still couldn't hold himself in a match against an skilled oppo-nent like Jiraya and couldn't dream of the mastery Gai achieved with his Guken (Strong Fist), but the feed alone, learning so many styles at such an level, would be a lifetime task for most ninja's. One month ago, they began to actively search for Tsunade. As they arrived in a well-known gambling city, they instantly knew they found her after seeing the door of a Casino practically exploding with an angry blonde stomping out.

Sometime later, both entered an BBQ-Restaurant and saw Tsunade sitting in a booth at the back of the tavern, with a younger woman sitting opposite her.

"Hello Tsunade-hime. How have you been?"

"Jiraya, what are you doing here? I hope you haven't come to drag me back to Konoha."

"Not at all Hime, I came here to ask you for a favour" the Toad Sage started "I want you to train this Gaki" he said pointing at one of the Naruto's

Tsunade taking notice of the twins for the first time, looked at Jiraya and asked, "Why should I and who are they anyways?"

"He, the other one is a Blood Clone. And you should train him because he is the Gaki of Minato-kun and Kushina-chan and how I recently discovered, probably the closest thing you have as family."

"WHAT?! How are we related?" screamed both Tsunade and Naruto in union.

"Well let me explain" answered the hermit calmly "You are the granddaughter of the Shodai (1st) Hokage, Hashirama Senju" he said pointing at Tsunade: "while your mother", he continued pointing at Naruto: "was the great-granddaughter of him, her grandmother then was send to Uzushiogaku-re, the village Mito Uzumaki, the wife of the Shodai was born in."

Both Tsunade and Naruto were completely shocked staring at each other. Just moments later Naruto jumped up hugging Tsunade, while yelling "Baa-chan". After a second she started to hug him back and said: "You better stop calling me that if you want to learn from me Gaki."

Student and teacher spend nearly a month with the two women after that evening, with Jiraya and Tsunade catching up and Naruto begins his medical training. After they oared Naruto began to in-volve the clone, he left with Tsunade in his meditation processing the information along with the things he got from the clone back in Konoha.

o0o0o

At the day of his 9th birthday, Naruto once again got an amazing gift from Jiraya, the katana his mother wielded, that sword that brought her the name of the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero (A/N: I know not the rly the explanation, but…),Benihime (Crimson Princes), the Blade of Uzu, an ancient Uzumaki Clan Weapon known across the whole Elemental Nations, said to be more powerful that the blades of the seven swordsmen of the mist, a gift from the Sage of Six Paths to the Uzumaki Clan. After that he began his Kenjutsu training, but unlike Taijutsu he just concentrated on one mastering the Raging Fox style, as sword style that seemed to be made for him.

Over the following year Jiraya and Naruto travelled from town to town, sometimes taking missions, so Naruto could gain experience, while Naruto still trained like a mad man all the time, becoming proficient in his Kenjutsu, while ending the training for most of his Taijutsu styles and started to master the Enticing Fist. Tsunade taught him some of her chakra enhanced fighting techniques, which he incorporates into his primary style, while becoming a skilled medic-nin.

Jiraya began teaching Naruto Fuinjutsu and showed him how to run his spy network.

o0o0o

His 10th birthday came, and Naruto didn't even notice until the evening, when Jiraya walked up to him holding up a piece of paper.

"Hey Gaki, happy birthday, here that's for you."

"Thanks…? Ero-Sennin not that I don't' appreciate the gift, but am I supposed to do with a piece of paper?"

"That, brat, is chakra paper. If you push chakra through it, it will show you your affinity. I'm pretty sure the fox had a Fire and Earth affinity, but your mother was one of the strongest water element users to ever live, reaching the potential of the Nidaime (2nd) Hokage, your father on the other hand was known for his strong wind and lightning affinity. So, there is really everything possible for you." Jiraya said with a grin "After we know your affinity, we will start your elemental training and if you master it within a year, I will let you start on Senjutsu, how does that sound?"

"You mean I can become a Toad Sage, that's awesome, dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto

As Naruto pushed his chakra into the paper something happened that Jiraya defiantly hasn't ex-pected. One fifth of the paper became shreds, showing a Futon (Wind Release) affinity, another part erupted in flames, signalizing Katon (Fire Release), while the outer right and left part got wet or crumbled to dust, showing a Suiton (Water Release) and Doton (Earth Release) affinity respec-tively. The last part of the paper shrinked to a ball, the sign for Raiton (Lightning Release).

"That's…That's…you…you…WHEN WILL YOU EVER STOP TRYING GIVE ME AN STROCK "

"Men that sucks I'm never going to become a Sage" Naruto said while at the same time being ex-tremely happy to potentially master all five elements.

Shortly after his birthday, Jiraya begun Naruto's elemental training. He mastered his training, with an ease unheard of. The Toad Sage had been surprised before, but the way Naruto surpassed everyone else was truly shocking. Even the Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi, known as The Professor and feared for his skill with all five elements, would seem like an untalented nobody in comparison to Naruto. It took him a week to master the advanced training methods, like cutting through a waterfall with wind chakra, while not only learning for one element, but for all five at the same time. Within two months he was able to do every D- and C-Rank Jutsu Jiraya wanted him to learn with-out doing hand signs and after another five months he had several B-, A-, and even some S-Rank Jutsu mastered the same way, the elemental dragon's being one of his favourites. With this mastery Jiraya had to fulfil his promise and to him to Mt. Myoboku to learn Senjutsu and become a Toad Sage.

o0o0o

Arriving at Mt. Myoboku Naruto and Jiraya were greeted by the Toad Boss Gamabunta along with Ma and Pa.

"What's that little one doing here with you Jiraya-kun?" asked a surprised Ma, with the same reac-tion visible on Pa's face. Gamabunta recognized the new summoner he accepted some time ago but wondered why Jiraya took him to the Toad's.

"That little Gaki is Minato-kun's son and the newest summoner. I promised him that he could try to learn Senjutsu if he mastered all his elemental affinities."

"And did you come here to train him, or has he already mastered his affinity?" asked the Toad Boss

"Mastered? He took his affinities and took them to a whole new level."

"At such a young age? That's quite a feat. But you said affinities? Like more than one? Did he really master, both already?" asked a curious Ma

"No… not both…all five of them…in only seven months."

"Stop joking around Jiraya, that just isn't possible"

"Show him Gaki!" said Jiraya with a smirk and without waiting he produced five elemental dragons and then showed some other Jutsu he was able to do without hand signs.

The gathered Toad were all astonished by the young boy's skill and after a short discussion allowed him to start his Senjutsu training the next day.

o0o0o

Over the next three months he quickly learned everything about natural chakra and how to create Senjutsu chakra and was even able to balance it, unlike Jiraya. After finishing his training, he got a new coat from the Toad's that he started wearing all the time (He now looks like the image above) and was reversed summoned back to Fire Country with Jiraya.

"So Gaki, I think for the next …" started Jiraya

"What was that?" Naruto interrupted.

"I said for…"

"No before that!"

"What?"

"Before, 'for the next…'! What did you call me?"

"Um, Gaki? Asked Jiraya not understanding what Naruto mean

"How dare you call you superior a Gaki?

"My what?"

"S-U-P-E-R-I-O-R, I can't remember you mastering Sage Mode so I'm clearly your superior. I will accept Naruto-sama/senpai or Namikaze-sama/senpai, whatever suits you better."

"No way" said Jiraya with a deadpan

"Okay then I shall tell everyone how I'm your better every time you introduce yourself."

"No"

"Hmmh…how about Naruto-sennin and I won't mention it every time?"

"Gaki-sennin is the best I can do."

"DEAL!" shouted an excited Naruto, "So you were saying?"

"Ah yes, I think you should learn to control the Kyubi…"

"I won't."

"What?"

"I won't!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not an Uchiha how things he is the ultimate being, I won't control anyone against their fries will. I'm working together with or I won't use his power at all."

"Hmmh…That's new…not many would give up the chance for so much power for someone they don't even know. But if this is what you wish I won't tell you to do otherwise. We will start travel-ling again, so you can gain some more experience, maybe get your own moniker? When you turn eleven, we will start your family Jutsu training."

The same night Naruto awoke in front of a massive cage, instantly knowing that this was the mani-festation of the Kyubi in his seal

"So, you wanted to talk to me? Why?"

"I heard you"

"What?"

"What you said to the old pervert. I can't believe you, but I felt that you were honest."

"Thank you!" Naruto said shocking the Kyubi, this was the last thing he expected to happen

"WHAT? You should hate me for being hated yourself, for taking your family, for ruing your life."

"Nah, why would I? It wasn't really your fault after all. I can't blame you nor my father and not even the villagers, while maybe being fools they aren't exactly bad people. And why shouldn't I thank you? You healed me for my whole life, gave me amazing chakra reserves and did the same for my mother."

The Kyubi was strucked never had any human shown such an attitude towards him, not since his father died "You are certainly something else"

"Ahem…Thank you? I actually wanted to do something for you, too. I imagine it gets quite lonely and boring here" he said while grapping the seal tag that was attached to one of the bars, manipu-lating it with his Fuinjutsu knowledge. "Now you can see what I see, hear what I hear, feel what I feel and can talk to me whenever you feel the need to talk."

"Why?" was the only thing the Fox was able to say shocked by the kindness Naruto showed

"Because I know the loneliness and boredom you have suffered inside here"

"You are truly amazing!" the Kyubi said, while arguing with himself "I will support you!"

"What?", now it was Naruto's place to be shocked what did the Fox mean?

"I will help you control my chakra; we will start tomorrow"

"Why?"

"Because you are like my father, a strong warrior in battle but a kind and forgiving nature if not."

"Your father? So, I suppose he gave you an actual name?"

"Yes, it's Kurama. While you are the first human however earned the right to be told you can refer to me as Kurama in front of other humans. It's time for the name my father gave me to become common knowledge."

After saying goodbye to Kurama he went back to sleep processing everything that had happened

o0o0o

The next two months passed by quickly Naruto was able to use 6 tails of Kyubi chakra without his help and was able to transform into Kurama Mode with his support. It was now on the day of his 11th birthday that he stood opposite of Jiraya both panting hard after fighting non-stop for the last hours. His training with him really had paid off. His own chakra reserves now resembled that of two Kage, adding Kyubi's Tailed Beast Chakra … his reserves became like a never-ending ocean. After finishing his training with Tsunade four months prior, he now was one of the best medics to ever live. His chakra control was now up to par with Tsunade, thanks to his Chakra Seal training.

His Taijutsu and Kenjutsu haven't slacked off either. He still could use all of the Taijutsu-Styles he learnt rather effectively and became a true master with the Enticing Fist, his punches so powerful, thanks to Tsuande's Super-strength-technique, that he could win against many enemies with one hit after they were fooled by a false opening. His Kenjutsu was even deadlier, he would be able to fight against all of the seven swordsmen of the mist at their peak condition, at the same time. His Fuinjutsu skills where on par with Jiraya, making him the 2nd Seal-Master of Konoha.

If he would go all out against Jiraya he would have beaten him some hours ago.

"You truly have grown amazingly", said Jiraya, ending their fight "so as I told you we will start on your father's techniques now. First, I want you to learn Rasengan, then followed by the Hiraishin and if you master both you can try to complete the Rasengan."

"Oi, that's great! So how do I form a Rasengan?"

It took Naruto several weeks to master Rasengan and to start his training with the Hiraishin. He was able to teleport for the first time after studying the seal for a few months, sadly the fatigue and the confusion that came with the first space-time-travel of one, knocked him out.

He had been sleeping for two days straight, when Jiraya started to worry for his pupil, when he started to wake up. While awaking from his slumber the forest around him to wake up too. New trees started to grow in an astonishing speed, Jiraya had no doubt, Naruto once again did the unthinkable and awoke his great-great-grandfathers bloodline, the _Mokuton_. Being the first of the Shodai's offspring it wasn't clear how good his control over the element would be, if the power of Hashirama was common for Wood-Users or if he was extremely gifted even for someone with a sub-elemental Kekkei Genkai.

It turned out, after some intense training, that Naruto was at least, as good as the first with his Wood Release and quickly was able to learn some breathtaking Jutsus. Two months before they would return to Konoha Naruto finally managed to master the Flying Thunder God Jutsu and was able to teleport anywhere near one of the tri-pronged-kunais within milliseconds. During the time he was traveling with Jiraya, after returning from his Sage-Training, he quickly became well-known as the Elemental Dragon, always wearing a black mask with red-markings (search "custom Itachi's ANBU mask (red ver.)" from "MajorasMask" on DeviantArt) and a Kiri-ANBU style outfit, with the hood to hide his blonde hair. He took several high-ranking missions, mostly protecting merchants from missing-nin and bandit's. On several occasion he encountered shinobi from Iwa and Oto, which he decimated quickly after they tried to interfere with his mission objective. This events where followed by an entry into Iwa's Bing Book.

o0o0o

Iwagakure Bing Book Entry #213

The Elemental Dragon

Basic Information:

Status: Active

Classification: S-Rank

Name: Unknow

Age: Unknow (probably in his twenties)

Gender: Unknow (some reports assume that he is male)

Affiliation: Unknown

Village: Unknown (unclear if trained in a Ninja Village, possibly Kiri due to outfit)

Registration-ID: Unknown

Date of Birth: Unknown

Blood Type: Unknown (said to never even got a scratch)

Height: various descriptions from 1,35m to 1,80m

Weight: Unknown (seems to wear so many weights that he can make craters every he steps)

Biography: Surfaced first 7 months ago in Rice Country. Quickly became known for taking S-Rank Mission's and finishing then incredible fast.

Mission Completed:

S-Rank: 17

A: Rank 4

B-Rank: 0

C-Rank: 0

D-Rank: 0

Advanced Data:

Academy Entry Age: Unknown

Genin Info: Unknown

Chunin Info: Unknown

Jonin Info: Unknown

Special Unit's (ANBU, T&I…): Unknown

Abilities:

Elemental Affinity: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water

Taijutsu: S-Rank (Tsunade Senju-like super strength, Taijutsu style seems flawed but is extremely dangerous)

Kenjutsu: S-Rank (apparently wields some kind of sentient blade, that seems to be indestructible)

Ninjutsu: SS-Rank (extremely skilled with a lot of elemental attacks/most of them used without hand-seals/known for his usage of Raiton, Futon, Kanton, Doton or Suiton Dragons as his signature move)

Genjutsu: Unknown (breaks out of everything with ease, no known Genjutsus)

Fuinjutsu: seems to be on the level of a seal master

Special abilities: Unknown

Bounty:

35.000.000 Ryo in Otogakure for several crimes, dead or alive

15.000.000 Ryo in Iwa for several crimes, dead or alive

5.000.000 Ryo in Kumo, if able to recruit as Kumo Nin

Recognizable Traits:

Wears a Kirikagure-ANBU-Style outfit

Black, fox-like mask with red markings

Red Katana in black sheathe at his back

Reports about Eyes differ, sometimes bright blue sometimes yellow or red

Extremely friendly towards most people as long as they don't interfere with his mission

Recommendation:

DO NOT ATTCK UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!

Flee on sight if you are attacked, fighting will result in your dead!

o0o0o

It was nearly midnight, when to figures slipped inside Konoha, unnoticed by both the gate guards and ANBU patrols. Faster than anyone could follow Naruto and Jiraya made their way towards formers apartment, where after arriving, the blood clone was sealed inside a seal on the original, were he would be stored along the two others.

The day before the Chunin exam finals Jiraya and Naruto stood at the training ground they used before leaving for their training trip. The first and second round of the Chunin exam's along with the prelaminar matches, have gone smoothly, due to Sasuke 'finding a scroll', that was obtained by a shadow clone, which lead to Orochimaru missing the chance to attack them.

"Well Gaki-sennin, your 'little' Prank will for sure surprise everyone" Jiraya laughed," I'm not even sure if there is anyone that would be able to defeat you. You really made me proud."

"Thanks, Ero-sennin, it will be great seeing their reactions, my clone played the role of the idiot perfectly, but I still haven't completed the Rasengan, any ideas?"

"Nope, sorry. I have tried for years but never was able to infuse something."

"Hmm… well I think tomorrow will be fun anyways"

o0o0o

[A/N: I don't own Naruto! The image belongs to tubeyo on DeviantArt! So, I own nothing *sob*]


	2. Pranktime!

**Chunin Exam Finals**

At the day of the Chunin Exam Finals, the day the greatest prank of all time would take place, the day Naruto worked towards the last years.

It took several hours for the Chunin Exam Stadium to fill and for the competitors to arrive. Even before the first spectators arrived. Naruto could be seen sitting cross-legged in the middle of the stage, drinking tea, as if he had no care in the world.

"_Today is going to be a hell lot of fun" _said Naruto to Kurama through their Mental Link

"_That's for sure kit, but you know that the council will be a pain in the ass?" _Kyubi growled in Naruto's Mindspace

"_Ahh, don't worry we will show them to not fuck with us, after all I think I know the laws of these village better than the whole council combined."_

"_Hm… and if that's not enough we can still scare them a little bit" _the fox said with excitement evident in his voice.

The stadium was now filled to the brim with people and all other competitors where standing in a line beside the still cross-legged and calm Naruto, most of the eyes were directed towards him, trying to see if he would give some sort of signal that he was aware of the situation he was in or that he was in fact not calm at all. To their disappointment he didn't even seem to take notice of the stares.

They watched Naruto so tense that most of them didn't even notice the proctor entering and were surprised hearing his cough.

"Thank you for the attention" he deadpanned, "Anyways I greet you ally to the final stage of this Chunin Exams, the rules *cough* stay the same as last time. Killing is *cough* allowed, the match ends if one is unable to fight. The first match will be Neji Hyuga vs. Naruto Uzumaki." Gekko said.

"Are both fighters ready?", he asked, looking at Naruto who just finished sealing his tea set and got into the basic academy stand. "Well then, Fight!"

"Just fortifie dead-last, I know that you have no skill at all, while I'm last year's rookie of the year. What could you do against me? Look at yourself trying to fight a Hyuga with Taijutsu? And with the basic academy stand non the less? Hell, I even see some openings right now.", said Neji with a smug expression, "Fate has already declared me the winner!"

"Hmmh, strange and I thought the proctor's name is Hayate", Naruto said and settled into what could best be described as a bastartied Academy Kata.

[A/N: The arena is built in a way that everything that is said in the middle can be heard even at the seats that are far away. So, everything the fighters say can be heard by the whole audience]

**Stands**

"Fighting an Hyuga in Taijutsu is not a smart move at all, but to try it against someone like Neji without any skills in Taijutsu will surely cost him his promotion" Analyzed Asuma with every other shinobi in the stands agreeing, while some still snickered at Naruto's remark.

**Field**

"Why Are you trying to fight a Juken (Gentle Fist) prodigy like me with Taijutsu, I fought not even a dead last like you would be so dumb"

"you answered your own question, while normally ninjas shouldn't show his skill, here it's the whole point of the exam and to best a Taijutsu genius will surely show my Taijutsu skill."

Neji, no angered by Naruto's word charged at his enemy at a high speed, wanting to end this fight as soon as possible, to humiliate Naruto in front of the crowd.

Most of the crowd didn't even pay attention to the fight at this point, they fought that Naruto had no chance with his lousy style against a prodigy like Neji. After a few seconds Neji seemed to find an opening a tried to hit, but to the shock of everyone Naruto easily countered the attack and hit Neji in the chest. The same thing happened again and again

"How?", asked Neji. "How? Well that was rather easy, the opening that you saw, weren't openings at all, they were my own Taijutsu-style called the 'Enticing Fist'. It capitalizes on the cocky attitude of an enemy, showing them fake-openings that you than use to finish them.", the blond answered still loud enough that the crowd could hear him.

In the stands most of the shinobi were shocked, they knew about Naruto reputation as a dead-last a thought the he just made it with luck, but to use a such an intelligent style was something truly astonishing.

"Even if you can counter my attack you aren't strong enough to do any damage to me a clan-less orphan like you will never beat an Hyuga like me" Neji stated arrogantly

"Oi is that so, well let me prove you wrong again" said Naruto and to the shock of everyone present he slammed his fist into the ground and create a crater with a strength that could rival that of Tsunade herself.

"As you can see Neji I merely held back to prevent this fight from ending to soon, but tell me why do you think I'm not from a clan? The proctor just called me Naruto UZUMAKI"

Neji while shocked from Naruto incredible strength, tried to keep calm and come up with a new plan. "I don't know what you are dreaming of but there is no clan that can rival the Hyuga and I never have even heard of other Uzumakis"

Normally someone would feel insulted if some told him that their clan wasn't important, but Naruto was simply shocked, "Y-You don't know? And you wanted to be a Chunin? PLEASE tell me that you are just an exception" but to Naruto shocked a lot people in the crowd seemed to be puzzled

"Why would it be important to know about some weak no name clan for being a Chunin"

"Well because you would wear the symbol of my clan on you flak jacket like every other Chunin and Jonin does, "Naruto said in a matter of fact tone and shocked the people that didn't knew about the history between the Uzumaki clan and Konoha, "and for being a weak clan" Naruto continued while pulling a sheathed katana seemingly out of the air, "I think that I have showed enough of my Taijutsu skills, so we can continue to one of the two things that made my clan feared, Kenjutsu" he ended and draw his sword, while throwing away the sheathed that dissolved into blossoms as soon as it left his hand.

**Stands**

Many of the older shinobi were shocked again, despite what already happened.

"Why are the people looking so strange at Naruto?", asked Ino. Before anyone could answer, TenTen, squealed like a fangirl, "That is Benihime, the Blade of Uzu!" To see the normally calm TenTen act that excited made Lee ask" What is so exciting about this sword Guy-sensei?" Before said Green Beast could start his speak about the youthfulness of the blade of Uzu, one of the ANBU that was standing nearby, also with heart in her eyes, spoke "It's the best sword, no weapon, to ever exist, it's said to be a gift of the Sage of Six Paths himself to the Uzumaki Clan, furthermore whoever wields that blade is not only considered Clan Head of the Uzumaki Clan, but also Daimyo of the Land of Whirlpools, with that sword he is automatically equal to any Daimyo."

"hmph, then I'm going to take it for the Uchiha clan" said Sasuke. At this most of the surrounding people looked shock at the disrespect, while Kakashi just chuckled, "If I were you I wouldn't try that Sasuke-chan, not only would you that be illegal, but also if anyone not of Uzumaki blood tries to hold it he will die a cruel death, Benihime after all is a sentient being, who's one loyal to those of royal Uzumaki blood"

**Arena**

Naruto settled into his raging fox stand and quickly began his fight with Neji, not that it really could be considered as such, as soon as Naruto started attacking cuts appeared all over Neji body even the ultimate defense of the Hyuga, the Kaiten (Rotation), was destroyed with one of Naruto sword techniques. After Naruto showed the crowd some of his Kenjutsu skills for some minutes he stopped the attacks and stored his sword away. "I think that was enough Kenjutsu for now." Naruto said to the kneeling Neji, that could just barely stop himself from passing out due to the pain that came from the cuts, to his dismal Naruto's last strike had cut Neji hitai-ate so that the caged bird seal was visible for everyone. "Now to end this fight I will show you why Iwa, Kumo and Kiri sacrificed nearly 20.000 shinobi just to destroy my clan, Fuinjutsu" he said to Neji while part of the crowd where shocked from the revelation that Naruto clan alone had taken down so many enemies, some of them started to remember the stories about Uzushiogakure and how they basically won the second shinobi world war for Konoha alone.

At the mentioning of Fuinjutsu Neji looked utterly disgusted.

"I understand that you as well suffer from a seal Neji but lucky for you Uzumaki's always have been some of the best seal master to exist" and before anyone could comprehend Naruto statement he placed his hand on Neji forehead and cried out "Secret Uzumaki Technique: Release of a caged bird!" and the shock of everyone that knew about the caged bird seal it wasn't on Neji head anymore. "You will be happy know that once a caged bird flies he can't be captured again" Naruto told Neji shortly before the Hyuga passed out from the pain

"So… care to call the match Hayate-san?"

"Ahem… yes… winner Naruto Uzumaki."

The crowd was shocked that Naruto was not only skilled in an unknown Taijutsu and Kenjutsu style, but also was the head of a clan and disrupted one of the biggest clans in the village and showing his Fuinjutsu skill with destroying a seal that was said to be unremovable. After a few moments some of them started to cheer, and not shortly after they exploded, roaring in approval of the skill of the blonde.

The next fights proceeded as predicted, with Sasuke beating an Ame-nin, Gaara crushing a girl from Kusa and Shikamaru forfeiting against Temari.

**Stands**

"I wonder what Naruto has in store for us know" said Kurenai curiously. "Perhaps some Ninjutsu?" asked Kiba, who was still quit exited from Naruto sudden skill,

At the mentioning of Ninjutsu Shikaku's brain, who sat just a row behind the rookies, together with some fellow clan-heads, started to work and before anyone could say another thing he started to laugh like a mad man. To the others, especially Inochi and Choza, that was quite a shock, they couldn't remember the last there usual silent and lazy friend had such an outburst.

"What's the matter Shikaku?", Inochi asked, worry for the sanity of his friend in his voice.

"I just realized what kind of prank Naruto has played on us for the past years, and what we are about to see." After this statement all of them looked puzzled

"For years? And what will we see?" asked Choza

"Oh, it would be extremely mean to destroy all the hard-work Naruto had with this, but I'm fairly certain that however bet their money on Naruto will be a rich man tonight." He said still chuckling, while his evidence for his assumption were quite circumstantial everything from the Tai-, to the Ken- and Fuinjutsu skill remembered him of a certain Bingo Book Entry, from a person who wore a fox mask non the less. "I will just say one thing: prepare for some awesome Dragons"

**Kage Booth**

"Ahh Jiraya there you are, you wouldn't happen to know something about the sudden increase in Naruto's skill?", asked Hirzuen the newly arrived Toad Sage.

"Why of course I would know about the skill my apprentice has, it would be a shame if I didn't."

"And why didn't you tell me about it?" asked Sarutobi, now with a slight edge in his voice

"Kid asked me too, besides I'm sure you will love the… show that Naruto will deliver today."

"You mean that we haven't already reached the climax, with the humiliation of one of the biggest clans of the village?" asked the Hokage, slightly worried what a Jinchuriki with the dramatic tendencies of his pupil would do.

Jiraya just gave a short laughed and said, "Far from it, sensei."

**Arena**

As Sasuke and Naruto were standing opposite each other, Gekko started the match.

"Hmph, you may have beaten the Byakugan but you can't beat the Sharingan, you won't become a famous shinobi after all, and then I'm through with you I'm going to take the sword of you and make it an Uchiha weapon."

Naruto smirked "an advice to you and everyone Sasuke, I didn't chose my sword, it chose me it's a sentient weapon that won't let itself be wielded by someone else, but enough trash talk for now, don't you agree?" he said a set into a thinking pose "now what should I use…?" he trailed off before apparently coming to a conclusion "seeing as I beat the Hyuga with Taijutsu it would only be fair if I use Genjutsu and … let's say elemental ninjutsu against you? Don't you agree?"

"_Why would he let Sasuke copy his Jutsus?" _was the one thing everybody thought

"Oh, and before you get a hard-one you won't be able to copy any of my Jutsus"

"Hn, the Sharingan can copy everything, it's after all a gift from kami."

"well no it isn't, and it can copy Jutsus without hand-seals"

**Stands**

"Is that true Kakashi-sensei" asked Ino up in the stands

"Maa it is, but most Chunin aren't able to do anything else than e-rank Jutsu seal-less and were few shinobi have ever been able to use anything above b-rank like that. The Nidaime was known…" Kakashi explained but was interrupted by sudden cry of "Kage Bushin" from Naruto

**Arena**

Shortly after Naruto stopped the trash talking he created 5 Kage Bushins, each of them clapping there hand and crying either "Suiton/Katon/Futon/Raiton/Doton: Kage Ryu" (Water-/Fire-/Wind-/Lightning-/Earth Release: Shadow Dragon "and to the shock of the crowd 5 perfect dragon appeared in front of the shadow clones and started to attack Sasuke

"_That…That…That…That…"_ was the exact thing most shinobi were only able to say, and it was a pretty got description of the situation to be honest. Naruto's former shown skills, while impressive, weren't really that good to evaluate in a fight against a single Genin, the Tai- and Kenjutsu, was simply above Genin level, but no one was really able to analyze it enough to rank him in a certain skill level, while the Fuinjutsu was generally so far above the level of even most Jonin that the only one that could judge Naruto's skill with it at the moment would be Jiraya. But to create a dragon of every element, let alone without a single hand-seal was something they could judge. Or could if they would be able to realize what has happened.

"Wow… 5 dragons that looks cool!"

"No Kiba" Asuma said "that doesn't look cool that is more than unbelievable" he continued, describing what everyone of the gathered Jonin thought.

"why is it so unbelievable sensei?" asked Chouji

"Well for starters, an elemental dragon is an a-rank Jutsu, that usually take about 40 hand-seals, most Chunin wouldn't be able to create one for the extreme concentration and the chakra it takes. So, creating 5 at the same time is a feat only the Hokage and maybe Jiraya-sama can hope to achieve." Asuma explained

"But that obviously not all creating something like an a-rank Jutsu with just half the seals is something most elite Jonin struggle with, because it takes unrivaled mastery over the perspective element" Kakashi continued

"Hahahahaha" the voice of a Jiraya shadow clone interrupted "you are too confident in my abilities Kakashi I wouldn't be able to create any 3 a-rank Jutsus at the same time, I simply haven't mastered enough elements for that" he continued.

"to master all five elements like that is unheard of expect for the…" Asuma trailed off than realization hit him some other seemed to come to the same conclusion because they, despite all odds, became even more shocked.

Down in the arena Naruto was finished letting his dragons' toy with Sasuke and shouted "Henge Fuin: Kai (Transformation Seal: Release)" and in poof of some in place of Naruto stood, what could be best described as an enigma of the shinobi world. The renowned elemental dragon, with his signature mask on but for the first time with his hood down showing his sun-kissed yellow hair, there was no denying it for the audience Naruto Uzumaki was already considered an S-rank shinobi in many bingo books.

**Kage Booth**

"Troublesome" muttered Hirzuen, "an S-Rank at the age of twelve, really next you are telling me that he has mastered… oh no! Jiraya! Senjutsu with twelve? Why did Ma and Pa even allow this?"

"Sensei", Jiraya said with a stern voice, "don't ruin the surprise!"

**Arena**

Up in the stands Kurenai had just explained who exactly the elemental dragon was, and they now stared all down into the arena eager for an explanation

"You see Sasuke I don't need to become a famous shinobi, because I'm already am… so let me show you my very first self-created s-rank elemental Jutsu" and without anyone letting comprehend what he said he started a short series of three hand-seals Dragon-Ram-Kage Bushin Seal "Ninjutsu: ErementaruKage Ryu (Ninja Technique: Elemental Shadow Dragon) and before Sasuke could react the five dragon that had begun to circle him traveled to the same spot where the seemingly clashed to create an bigger and by the looks of it more dangerous dragon. The most astonishing thing about the dragon was that no one would be able to pinpoint what part was made of which element, if one watched the dragon it could seem like the body was made of earth while it was surrounded by wind blades and had fire in the eyes, while in the next moment it would seem like it was made out of water with lightning sparkling the surface.

**Stands**

It seemed like the brains of the gathered shinobi got into override from the shock they witnessed and instead of blabbering nonsense or repeating phrase stuttering, everybody mind just seemed to except everything impossible that Naruto did and made an note do themselves that they should stop talking about impossible and start using improbable if something was related to Naruto

"I wonder if he really has created it himself. Asked Asuma

"Maa to create a combined dragon is really impressive but I wonder if its really s-rank" said Kakashi

Jiraya who had listened to the Jonin talking started giggling" you are right Kakashi I wouldn't label as a s-rank" that irritated some of the ninjas, it was obviously very powerful" it should be a ss-rank the least and he did create it himself, after all I was the one he tested it one" to Jiraya's surprise none of the shinobi gave astonished reactions, their brains seemed to be to overloaded to do so instead the asked why an ss-rank. "hmm," Jiraya smirked and asked "you haven't notice "just to get a shake from everyone "him let me give you a hint what hand-seal did he end on"

"the one for a shadow clone I think" said Kakashi

"Yapp and now asked yourself what you have seen so far, normal dragon attack an enemy once maybe twice but what the Gaki did is creating dragons that are semi-sentient like shadow clones, so is the combined dragon, that alone gives every single dragon at least s-rank in my mind, even if he disagree with me, but the combination…" Jiraya trailed off" I haven't found a Jutsu that is able to resist an direct attack from the dragon because it seemingly change his attack element to use the weakness of the Jutsu, combined with the incredible speed they have when the really attack… I'm pretty sure none of you would be able to survive it" Apparently Jiraya spoke louder than he had anticipated because a whole lot of the audience start whimpering again and cried things like" How? How? How?" or just stammered.

It took some minutes for everyone to stop whimpering, in which the dragon seemed to toy with Sasuke while Naruto had begun to drink tea again.

After Naruto felt like the majority of the crowd had overcome their shock at least for now he dismissed his dragon and turned towards the exhausted Sasuke, "Now like I promised: Genjutsu" and before Sasuke could react Naruto called out "_Genjutsu: Kokuangyo no Jutsu (Illusionary Technique: Bringer of Darkness)"_ and true to his word Sasuke world turned black and to his shock his Sharingan wasn't able to break the Illusion. Meanwhile Naruto smirked, this specific Illusion was created by the Nidaime (2nd) Hokage for the use against Doujutsu wielders, because it would only be lifted when the target would deactivate there Doujutsu, something most Hyuga and Uchiha wouldn't dream off.

Kurenai, as the Genjutsu Mistress she was renowned as, was astonished and Jealous, that Naruto was able to use a Technique, that she knew was in the Scroll of Seals alongside with many Kinjutsus the Nidaime and other shinobi created.

o0o0o

After most of the crowd was seated again, Hayate jumped down into the arena to call for the competitors. Shortly after he stated, "Final Round of the third stage of the Chunin exams: Gaara No Subaku vs. Naruto Uzumaki, begin!"

Unlike Naruto's former enemies Gaara didn't feel the need to tell Naruto an endless Monologue and simply stated, "Mother will have your blood!", before sending sand tendrils towards the blonde.

Said blonde immediately begun to dodge and throw some shuriken at his opponent to test his defense. Before he created a bunch of Shadow Clones that distract Gaara, while he to the bewilderment of the people, sat down near the whole, while closing his eyes. Just a few of the shinobi that had seen Jiraya fighting serious in the last war had a clue what he did.

The Clones were able to distract the red-head for several minutes, enough time for Naruto to gather some Nature Chakra and to enter Sage Mode, when he suddenly jumped up many were astonished by the change of his eye color, the normal blue orbs had been replaced by golden ones with a black bar in the middle. "Coming up next: Senjutsu!" he cried out and started to attack.

Meanwhile Kakashi and some fellow Jonin were only able to mutter something about "crazy overpowered brats, that can apparently do everything" before Jiraya explained the awesomeness that came with being a Toad Sage, while forgetting to tell them that Naruto has mastered it even more than he had. Now in Sage Mode Naruto was able to dodge each of Gaara's Sand tendril with ease and gave deal some devasting blows to the red head, forcing him to partially transform.

Finally, even his Shukaku form wasn't enough and Gaara casted a sleep Genjutsu, releasing Shukaku in the process. Then Sandaime started to give orders for his ANBU to interfere when Jiraya laid a hand onto his shoulder and shocked the, signalizing that Naruto had it under control

Naruto sheathed his sword and adopted a Madara like grin on his face, "so the little tanuki finally decided to play with me!" he said in a teasing voice **"HOW DARE YOU PUNNY HUMAN I'M GOING TO DEVOUR YOU! ROOAR!" **screamed an oblivious angered Shukaku. Naruto still stood calm and collect before the one tailed beast, when he started to run through hand-signs in a fast pace. Attacking Shukaku with different Jutsus while dodging at the same time.

**Stands **

"Why did you tell Hokage-sama to stop the ANBU from interfering?", asked Kakashi worriedly "I understand that Naruto is strong, but even a Kage was normally not able to defeat a Tailed-Beast on their own."

To the shock of the surrounding people Jiraya just chuckled and said, "Indeed, most are not, but that actually is a brilliant opportunity for the climax of the whole thing."

"Because the ridiculously strong Ninjutsu wasn't enough, what could possibly…" Kakashi started sarcastically before trailing of and looking at Jiraya in shock again. "Please let it be Chakra Chains and not the unique Bloodline that no one seems to be able to manifest naturally since him, please"

But Kakashi prayers weren't heard and after a few moments Naruto started a series of hand-seals, with the kanji for "sit" appearing on his right hand "Sadly I think we have played long enough "and before Shukaku could respond Naruto jumped forward an pressed his hand against Shukaku's head. _"Mokuton: Kakuan Nitten Suishu (Wood Release: Kakuan's Tenth Edict on Enlightment)"_ To the surprise of the crowd ten wooden pillar rose around the tailed beast, and slowly began draining the demonic chakra, a few moments later an unconscious Gaara laid in the middle of the circle.

**Kage booth**

Again Hirzuen Sarutobi had dropped his pipe, before today he would have sworn that nearly nothing could shock and that was true, a joined invasion from Iwa, Kumo and Suna would have never made him loose his cool, but seeing the supposed dead-last of the last graduation class, not only beat an Hyuga prodigy in Taijutsu but also the Uchiha prodigy in Ninjutsu, while using a-Rank Jutsu of every element without hand-seals, and also wielding the legendary blade of Uzu, definitely shocked the Sandaime Hokage, when he then saw the same person defeating a tailed beast, using a blood-line that was only recorded once in the history of the whole elemental nation's Sarutobi finally snapped and turned toward his pupil "HOW?! HOW CAN AN ROOKIE GENIN BE THE PROBABLY STRONGEST SHINOBI I HAVE SEEN IN MY ENTRIE LIVE, WITHOUT ME EVEN NOTICING?!" he shouted so loud that the whole stadium could hear him. Most of the crowd where shocked, the Kami No Shinobi, called the blonde the strongest person to ever live, could that be true?

Before something else could happen, the "Kazekage" jumped down into the arena along with the sound-four, alongside with many of his ninjas, before any of the Konoha shinobi could react, a purple barrier surrounded the arena "Surender boy you are trapped inside here, even if I must admit that you are good you can't hope to defeat me" shouted Orochimaru who had taken a battle stance after revealing his face to the crowd. "Orochimaru, the pedo-sanin, hmmh, I think you misinterpret the situation, it's you who is trapped inside this barrier, perhaps you can guess who my mother was from my sword, well let me introduce my father" Naruto said, and to the shock of everyone he pulled out an familiar three pronged kunai "BWHAHA, as if, you can't do it anyways", said the Sanin, ignoring the comment on his… sexual preferences "Watch me" answered Naruto calmly, and in a flash of yellow he disappeared.

After a few moments he appeared at the same spot again, with everyone besides Orochimaru knocked out, some of the audience were whimpering and curled to a ball, muttering about how "blonde-overpowered-brats that an heir to a nation, are of course the son of the Yondaime"

"And now for the final act", Naruto stated and before Orochimaru could say something he cried out "_Futon: Rasenshuriken (Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken)_ and slammed the attack into Orochimaru, who was reduced to a pulp before smashing into the barrier of his sound-four where his remaining parts where incinerated.

It was at this day that many shinobi defined a new first rule for themselves: Don't assume anything about Naruto! Those who weren't in the process of making life changing decision still tried to dispel the Genjutsu they were trapped in or simply stated curled up into a ball while muttering some incoherent phrases. "A weird day", Naruto concluded, "but definitely a Great Prank"

o0o0o

[A/N: I don't own Naruto! The image belongs to tubeyo on DeviantArt! So, I own nothing *sob*

Another thing before the end, I have published a new FF today, it's a crossover but, while I use a common premise, it's NOT simply the canon story of PJO with Naruto inserted, but a new adventure. I hope you give it a try if you are familiar with the Percy Jackson Universe and not to put off by crossover generaly.]

o0o0o

Version 2.0

Iwagakure Bing Book Entry #223

Naruto Namikaze

Basic Information:

Status: Active

Classification: SS-Rank

Name/Alias: Naruto Namikaze/born as Naruto Uzumaki/Toad Sage of Mt. Myoboku, /Konoha's 2nd Flash/The Elemental Dragon/Jinchuriki of the Kyubi No Kitsune

Family: Kushina Namikaze (born Uzumaki), deceased, mother, known as the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, S-Rank Kunoichi, married to Minato Namikaze

Minato Namikaze, deceased, father, known as Konoha's Yellow Flash and Yondaime Hokage, SS-Rank, married to Kushina Namikaze

Hashirama Senju, deceased, great-great-grandfather, known as the Shodai Hokage and first Mokuton user, S-Rank, married to Mito Senju (born Uzumaki)

Tsunade Senju, alive, surrogate grandmother and sensei, known as the legendary sucker, one of the Sanin and best medic-nin to ever live, S-Rank

Jiraya, alive, godfather and sensei, known as Toad Sage of Mt. Myoboku, one of the Sanin and self-proclaimed super-pervert, S-Rank

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Affiliations: Mount Myoboku

Village: Konohagakure No Sato

Rank: Genin (because the second person that achieved an SS-Rank status apparently doesn't have the potential to become a Chunin in the eyes of the tree-huggers)

Registration-ID: 220301

Date of Birth: October 10th

Blood Type: 0+

Height: 1,55m

Weight: 50kg + unknown amount of Weight Seals

Biography: Born as Naruto Uzumaki, he was treated badly in his village for most of his life, with the people thinking he was the Kyubi. Sometime after hist 7th Birthday he began training with Jiraya and left with former, after creating a Blood Clone. He learned nearly every Taijutsu-Style known and came proficient with it, while also mastering his unique Kenjutsu-Style the Raging Fox, before he turned 10. Following his 10th birthday he started his elemental training, that took him approximately seven months, being able to do hand-seal less A-Rank Jutsus, with all five elements, when he completed it. After that he travelled to Mount Myoboku, to train with the Toads and learning Sage Mode. After fishing his Senjutsu-Training and returning to the Elemental Nations, he began to make a name for himself, quickly becoming known as the Elemental Dragon. In the year between his 11th and 12th birthday he mastered his father's Hiraishin No Jutsu and Rasengan, while also starting to utilize his Mokuton ability.

After returning to Konoha he shocked everyone with his kills, while participating in the Chunin exam. He basically defeats all the shinobi Oto and Suna send ending the invasion on his own. Due to the joined attack by Sound and Wind, the Chunin exam were interrupted and no Genin was promoted.

Mission Completed:

S-Rank: 18

A: Rank 5

B-Rank: 1

C-Rank: 0

D-Rank: 21

Advanced Data:

Academy Info: entry at age 8, known to be the dead-last, a Blood Clone act in his place

Genin Info: enlisted at age 12, a Blood Clone act in his place for the first six months

Team: Kakashi Hatake, A-Rank Bingo Book Entry #78, sensei

Sasuke Uchiha, C-Rank Bingo Book Entry #224

Sakura Haruno, E-Rank Bingo Book Entry #225

Chunin Info: -

Jonin Info: -

Special Unit's (ANBU, T&I…): -

Abilities:

Elemental Affinity: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water

Taijutsu: SS-Rank (Use the Enticing Fist, nearly impossible to fight because you never know if he has an opening or if it's a trap, if you fall for a trap you are mostly like beaten with one hit)

Kenjutsu: SS-Rank (at least on par with the seven swordsmen of the mist, wields the legendary Blade of Uzu)

Ninjutsu: SS-Rank (extremely skilled in elemental manipulation and space-time-techniques, uses high ranking Jutsu with ease and seal-less, can create semi-sentient dragons)

Genjutsu: A or S-Rank (largely Unknown, can use an Illusion that apparently even the Sharingan can't break)

Fuinjutsu: Seal Master

Special abilities:

Mokuton

Senjutsu

Hiraishin

Bounty:

95.000.000 Ryo in Iwa for several crimes committed by former Namikaze's, dead or alive

35.000.000 Ryo in Otogakure for several crimes, dead, in-active due to destruction of village

Recognizable Traits:

Wears a Kirikagure-ANBU-Style outfit

Black, foxlike mask with red markings

Red Katana in black sheathe at his side

Eye color changes, normal = blue, using Senjutsu = Yellow, using Demon Chakra = red

blonde hair

Note:

Do **NOT **attack under any circumstances!

Known Pranking Mastermind!

o0o0o

[A/N: Yo, I just noticed that there are some hyphens in the text, that make no sense. They were created, when I copied the text from Word to the Editor. I will fix them at some point, but are to lazy right now.]


End file.
